Such a retaining device is known from US 2003/0034030 A1. The known device has a headband, which can be placed on the head of a patient and on which clips are configured, into which the ventilation tube can be inserted.
One advantage of the known retaining device is that the ventilation tubes also move with the movement of the head of the patient. Using a headband ensures that the support is held in a more comfortable manner on the head of the patient. In particular blood circulation is not impaired by it. In conjunction with ventilation tubes inserted through the nose, the known retaining device ensures that ventilation tubes are held relatively securely on the head of the patient.